Called
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry is Death, after getting his memories back of being Death he realizes he was back logged going back years the ones he left in charge of the paperwork skipped it. They were punished. One file stood out "Buffy Summers"


Summery: Harry is Death, after getting his memories back of being Death he realizes he was back logged going back years the ones he left in charge of the paperwork skipped it. They were punished. One file stood out "Buffy Summers"

Warning: Harry is Death, Buffy is punished for unleasing the Slayer power in others.

* * *

Death is busy he has no down time yet there will always be those who think their time is more important then his own. It wasn't till years later that Harry learned that one of his Slayers was abusing their power.

Buffy Summers Killed more then Vampires, she told others of her Calling, and she died. Yet the worse thing she did was awakening the dormet power in future Slayers. Death couldnt let this Girl continue she had her time she died more then once and interfered in the End.

Buffy Summers was to be "Called".

* * *

Buffy, Dawn, and the guys were injoying a relaxing no Demon day when they were transported to somewhere.

Xander and Willow were ready for anything they took in their surroundings as Dawn freaked out and Buffy didnt care since she was the Slayer and she couldnt lose. A run down old building that gave Evil Lair a new name. Xander and Willow could just feel the happiness being sucked out of them and being replaced with dispair.

'Toto this aint Kansas.' said Xander trying to lighten the mood.

'I'm not Dorothy.' said Willow.

Whatever this new big bad was they hoped they made it out alive.

Buffy was pissed who the hell did this _thing_ think they were _she_ was the Slayer she would kill the bastard then enjoy the rest of her day. This shit shouldnt still be happening to her doesnt this guy know there are other Slayers he could be bothering. Why the hell is it always her. Just once she would like to be passed over.

Dawn wasnt anything speciel so why did she end up being taken along with her sister. None of the things her sister delt with had ever... well hardly ever took her hostage especially after they already had Buffy. This couldnt be good.

Harry took in his guests the Witch and Hyena were alert yet the other two looked bored and ready to passout respectivly. The Key now how did he miss that in Summers file. Someone gave Buffy Summers the Key yet forgot to get it back. The idiots, Harry would put Grell on that. Just one drop of her blood would open the Door. Those bastards will pay for their stupidity. Really giving the Key human form. How stupid can you be.

'Hello if you would follow me.' Harry didn't bother to check if they followed him they would weather they wanted to or not.

* * *

Buffy did something increduble stupid right then that made even Xander shake his head. She attacked the man in black.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she found herself being held up by nothing but air upside down. 'Put me down.' she yelled.

Xander rolled his eyes even he could feel the power coming off of the guy made him want to bare his throat so he did. The nod of acceptence made his Hyena purr in delite for making an Alpha happy.

When Willow tried to help Buffy she found her power wouldn't work. What was he? He didnt look like a demon, but Willow knew looks could be decieving. There wasn't anything Willow could do with out her magic she was just a normal girl.

Dawn had fainted by this point.

Using his magic Harry moved the Key to a nice pillow by his throne. He would take good care of his pet. As for the Slayer she was stuck to the Chair. Its where he put those who are to be punished.

'You fucking bastard when I get my hands on you, you will be begging for Death.' A silent silencio cut off the one obviously didnt know when she was beat.

'Do you know why you are here?' He asked them all. He knew they had no clue, but he loved playing with mortals. 'Willow Danielle Rosenberg the Witch. Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris the Hyena. Buffy Anne Summers the Slayer, and Dawn Summers the Key. You are all here because you Miss Summers broke the Law. The Slayer is to remain anonymous for a reason she is not to touch other creatures other then vampires. You not only told your friends about your status you informed a Military run Government group and helped them to not only research but capture different types of creatures. You continued to use the Slayer name even after you died the first time. I know that your watcher Rupert Edmund Giles told you how when a Slayer dies they are no longer considered Slayers because it was in his report to the council. You chose to deal with Slayer Faith Lehane puttng her in a coma because she refused to be you. I give my Slayers free run so long as they do the job, but because of your actions I have chosen to disband the Slayer forevermore. You miss Summers have died many times so to stop your friends from resurrecting you your punishment is Death and your soul destroyed.'

Xander and Willow were both horrified to hear their friends punishment. Though only Xander realized that the man before them was the one to give the Slayer her power.

'Willow Danielle Rosenberg the Witch. Your crimes are plentyful, Murder, using Magic to kill and bringing the dead back to life just to name a few. Your punishment the lost of your magic and never being able to use it again. Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris the Hyena, I find you innocent of all wrong doing and gift you back the use of your eye. You both are free to go.' with a bow he pointed toward a portal that opened up behind them.

'What about Dawn?' asked Willow. She knew whoever this guy was he had power and Xander and her were lucky to be alive. If it hadnt been for the first evil killing all those girls she never would have done the spell. Still she didnt like that Buffy made them fight giving them no choice in the matter.

'Do not worry about the Key she is finaly where she belongs.' He would have fun with her new shape. With his Key back he could go to other worlds and check on his Reapers. If she made to much of a fuss he could always just rip out her vocal cords though he got a feeling she learned fast.

As Willow and Xander made their way to the portal he couldnt help but ask 'Who are you?'

With a smile Harry answered 'Death.'


End file.
